The Mask of Unexpectance
by VampyrePrincess13
Summary: Sakura bumps into Meilin and Shaoran after 4 months. Shaoran confessed to Sakura his feelings about her and the big Masquerade Ball is in town. Will Shaoran ask Sakura to the ball? Will Sakura answer Shaoran's feelings or leave him in the dust?
1. An Unexpected Reunion

Notes:

Arigoto-It means Thank you in Japanese.

Kinomoto-san-Meilin calls Sakura this and it means Miss Kinomoto.

When Shaoran blushes, just to get things straight, he likes Sakura not Meilin, so the reason he blushes is because when he looks over at Meilin he sees Sakura too, so ya.

* * *

And the story begins…. 

It's been 4 months since Shaoran went back to Hong Kong. One day, Sakura bumps into Shaoran and Meilin when she was walking home from school. She was pretty surprised to see Shaoran and Meilin in Japan. They walked to the park together and Meilin and Sakura sat on the swings while Shaoran just leaned back on a tree.

-At the park-

"Meilin-chan, what are you and Shaoran-kun doing here in Japan?" said Sakura.

"Well, it was summer vacation and I wanted to visit you guys, isn't that right, Shaoran?" Meilin smiled at Shaoran.

"Y-yeah." blushed Shaoran.

"Oh ya, and in the last letter, about the engagement being broken, it was true." whispered Meilin to Sakura. "Seems that Shaoran has another girl that he cares about and he has confessed to her, but she didn't reply to him yet. I just want someone who would like me for just me. Shaoran is a very close cousin of mines and I want him to be happy." Meilin said while swinging.

"Oh." Sakura said looking down.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Meilin smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back. "By the way, I heard that there was going to be a Masquerade Ball in town."

"Yeah, it's going to be next week on Saturday. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, are you 2 staying for the Masquerade Ball?" asked Sakura.

"Ya, we're planning on too, right, Shaoran?" Meilin asked smiling at Shaoran.

"Y-yeah." Shaoran said looking down.

"What's wrong with Shaoran-kun? He seems sad." Sakura said looking curious.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Like I said before, the girl he cares about hasn't answered him yet, so he's been like that ever since." Meilin said looking down. "But I do know who that girl is, right, Kinomoto-san?" whispered Meilin, winking at her.

"Y-yeah." blushed Sakura while looking down and swinging slightly. "Oh, Meilin-chan., where are you and Shaoran-kun staying?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were planning on stay at Daidouji-san's house for the time being," Meilin said.

"Oh then, why don't you 2 come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked looking excited.

"Oh, Arigoto, but I have to talk over some things with Daidouji-san, but you Shaoran can stay with you for dinner, isn't that right, Shaoran?" Meilin smiling at him.

"But, Meilin." Shaoran said in a hurry.

"No buts, now I'll walk you to your house, Kinomoto-san. Come on Shaoran." Meilin said getting up from the swing.

"O-ok." Shaoran followed Meilin.

"Arigoto, Meilin-chan." smiles Sakura while she gets up out of the swing.

"No problem, Kinomoto-san." Meilin smiling back while Shaoran is walking a little behind them.

* * *

They finally arrive at Sakura's house…. 

-At the gate at Sakura's house-

"Arigoto again, Meilin-chan." smiling Sakura.

"Your welcome." Meilin smiled back. "Ok, Shaoran, I'll see you at Daidouji-san's house tonight and come straight home after you're done with dinner, ok?" Meilin said.

"Ok." Shaoran said.

"Kinomoto-san, I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Meilin said.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, excited that Meilin and Shaoran are going back to their school.

"Have fun you two. Bye Kinomoto-san and Shaoran." Meilin ran off while waving bye to them.

"Wait!" Shaoran blushed while looking down because he didn't want be left alone with Sakura.

"Is pasta ok?" Sakura said looking down.

"Y-yeah." Shaoran said blushing.

And they enter the house for dinner….

I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it's kind of boring since all they do is talk, but I guarantee you that the other chapters will definitely be more interesting! Well, if you liked this chapter then you'll love the next chapter! Well, I'll update soon, just hang on tight! Oh ya, and please review. Arigoto!


	2. Dinner at the house

* * *

Notes/Reminders: 

Arigoto-Means Thank you in Japanese.

When I saw that Sakura thought or Shaoran thought it means that they're thinking this in their mind, to get things straight, so ya.

* * *

-In Sakura's house- 

"Oh, I forgot, Meilin-chan asked me to call Tomoyo-chan for her and tell her that you 2 were going to stay at her house. Shaoran-kun, please go to the living room and make yourself at home and I'll be right in with some tea and sweets." Sakura said smiling at him.

"O-ok." Shaoran said going to the living room.

* * *

-On the phone-

"Hello?" Tomoyo said.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.

"Oh Hi, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan and Shaoran-kun came to Tokyo today and Meilin-chan told me to call you to tell you that they're going to stay with you for the time being, is that o.k.? Sakura asked.

"Oh, Meilin-chan came over already and I saw it was alright for them to stay at my house. Thanks for calling, anyways." Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, no problem. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Ya, bye bye." Tomoyo smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

-In the living room- 

"Sorry for taking so long." Sakura said bringing the tray over to the table.

"Oh no, it's ok." Shaoran said reaching for his tea.

"Would you like some sugar?" Sakura asked.

"Y-ya. Shaoran said.

"Here, I'll give pour the sugar in your tea for you." Sakura said reaching for the cup of sugar.

"N-no, It's alright, I'll do it myself." Shaoran said also reaching for the sugar, but then the cup of sugar falls and then Sakura and Shaoran's hands meet and then they jumped in surprise and took their hands off of each other. Sakura's heart was racing…..

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shaoran said blushing.

"No, It's alright." Sakura said also blushing while she cleans up the fallen sugar.

"Shaoran-kun…" Sakura said.

"What is it?" Shaoran asked.

"I…I…..think of you as….I…." Sakura said stumbling on her words.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled. Sakura and Shaoran jumped in surprise.

"K-kero-chan?" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"You were eating cake without me?" Kero yelled in surprise.

"N-no." Sakura said in a hurry.

"Hey, the kid is here too. When did you get here?" Kero said.

"K-keroberos." Shaoran said in surprise.

"I-I have to go prepare dinner." Sakura said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hmm….this is the biggest piece!" Kero said while he got the piece of cake and ate it while sitting on the table.

"Greedy as usual…" Shaoran said.

"I wouldn't give you this piece even if u begged." Kero said while he was eating his piece of the cake.

"Wouldn't want to get mistaken for you…" Shaoran said.

"What did you say?" Kero yelled as he transformed into his guardian form. Then Kero put his foot or paw on Shaoran, kind of squishing him.

"Hey, Get off of me!" Shaoran yelled.

"Hmm…if the kid is here then the brat must be here too. I can't wait to show her my cooler form." Kero said, smiling, still squishing Shaoran.

"Hey! Get off!." Shaoran yelled.

* * *

-In the kitchen- 

Sakura is in the kitchen preparing the pasta while Shaoran and Kero are still in the living room.

"_My heart was racing that I almost couldn't breathe."_ Sakura thought while she was making the pasta.

* * *

-In the dining room-

"Hey, Sakura, I'm going to bed." Kero said as he flew in the dining room.

"This early?" Sakura asked

"Well, I've been playing games all day and my eyes are tired out. Good night." Kero said sleepily as he flew out of the dinning room. He flew back in the dining room in a hurry. "But if you eat sweets, call me down!" Kero said keeping an eye on both of them then he flew upstairs to go to bed.

"K-kero-chan is…"Sakura said.

"Greedy." Shaoran said finishing her sentence.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said in a hurry and looked at Shaoran, blushing, while Shaoran looked at Sakura too also blushing.

* * *

-Outside of the house- 

Sakura and Shaoran is outside of the house now and it's dark. Shaoran just walked down the steps and stands there.

"I liked dinner, Arigoto." Shaoran said smiling at Sakura.

"Your welcome." Sakura said smiling back. Shaoran starts to leave while Sakura blurts out, "I'll see you tomorrow at school with Meilin-chan, right?"

Shaoran looks back and says "Of course." while smiling.

"See you tomorrow then." Sakura said smiling back.

"See you tomorrow. Bye bye." Shaoran said, smiling, and waving goodbye.

"Bye bye." Sakura said, waving goodbye.

"_Oh, Shaoran_…" Sakura thought standing on the front porch watching him walk off.

* * *

-In the guest room-

"She didn't answer yet?" Meilin yelled out.

"N-no…" Shaoran said looking down while sitting on the bed.

"Seriously, she's kinda slow…." mumbled Meilin.

"Don't call Sakura slow!" Shaoran kind of blurted out. Meilin started to look sad…"I'm sorry, Meilin. I'm just really worried on how she's going to answer me back." Shaoran said.

"Ya, I know. Don't worry about it." Meilin said smiling at Shaoran, while sitting on her bed in the guest room.

"Well, ok." Shaoran said, looking sad now.

"I said I'll be alright, now let's get some sleep because we're going back to school tomorrow." Meilin said turning off the lights.

"Y-yeah." Shaoran said lying down on his bed in the guest room.

"Good night." Meilin said.

"Good night." Shaoran said. "_Oh, Sakura…"_ Shaoran thought.

While this was all going on, Tomoyo was listening at their door…..

* * *

This is the end of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! This chapter is a little long, so sorry for making you guys and gals read this much. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Arigoto! There will definitely be some action in the 3rd chapter…I think. Well, please review and I'll update with the next chapter soon! Just to get things staright, if you have heard of this somewhere, I got this from the second movie of Cardcaptor Sakura, so I'm just getting some scenes from that movie...  



	3. An unexpected event occurs at the plaza

Notes:

Arigoto gozaimasu-It means Thank you very much in Japanese.

* * *

-At School- 

"Y-you overheard Shaoran-kun and Meilin-chan talking?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Well, more like arguing." Tomoyo said.

"Same thing, well what did they say, or argue about?" Sakura asked

"Well, they were mostly talking about you. They said something like how you didn't answer Li-kun's feelings and Meilin-chan also called you slow…" Tomoyo said.

"I don't blame Meilin-chan for calling me slow, I was the only one who didn't know about Shaoran-kun's feelings for me." Sakura said looking down.

"Well, are you going to answer Li-kun's feelings?" Tomoyo asked in curiosity.

"Y-ya." Sakura said blushing.

"When are you planning on telling him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was planning on asking him to the Masquerade Ball and I would tell him then." Sakura said blushing even more.

"Oh ya, the Masquerade Ball, I almost forgot about it. It's in about 4 days. I have to get my dress ready. Oh by the way, have you found a dress yet for the ball, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"N-no not yet." Sakura said

"Oh then, please let me make your dress for you." Tomoyo said.

"Well, ok." Sakura said.

"YAY! I'll be sure to finish it by Friday, the day of the Masquerade Ball." Tomoyo said looking happy. Then the school bell rang and Sakura and Tomoyo walked off to class.

* * *

-3 days later on Friday, after school, evening time- 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out to her while catching up to her.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said smiling at her.

"Did….you…..finish….my….dress….for….the….Masquerade Ball?" Sakura said panting.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't finish your dress." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, Arigoto, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said smiling at her.

"I'll give you the dress when you come over tonight." Tomoyo said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san!" Meilin called out while dragging Shaoran behind her.

"Oh hey, Shaoran-kun and Meilin-chan." Sakura said smiling at both of them.

"Hi." said Shaoran.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, would you like to go with us to the plaza today?" Meilin asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asking Tomoyo if she wants to go too.

"Ok, let's go. It's such a beautiful day too." Tomoyo said smiling and the four of them walked off to the plaza.

-At the plaza-

"We're finally here, I go so tried from walking…" Meilin said.

"It's changed so much since we last saw it when we were in Japan." Shaoran said.

"Ya, they made some new improvements. Come on, I'll show you two the new stores they put in." Sakura said taking Shaoran's hand.

"O-ok." Shaoran said as he started to blush and his heart started racing while Tomoyo and Meilin followed behind them.

An hour later…

"I had such a hard time catching up with you, Kinomoto-san." Meilin said, panting.

"Y…yeah." Tomoyo said, panting.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that Meilin-chan and Shaoran-kun are here for a short time and I want to spend as much time with them as possible." Sakura said, smiling at Shaoran and Meilin.

"Arigoto, Kinomoto-san." Meilin said smiling at Sakura. Then Shaoran remembered that he had to get something in the plaza.

"Um…you guys go on without me, we'll meet back at the food court in 30 minutes, I got to go get something." Shaoran said running off.

"Well, ok, there's this clothing store that opened up just recently and it has all the greatest clothes. You two want to go?" Sakura said smiling at them.

"Ok, sure, I need to get new clothes anyways." Meilin said.

"Ok, let's go." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Ok, come on, follow me." Sakura said taking Meilin's hand and Tomoyo trying to catch up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile….. 

-In the jewelry shop-

"Can I help you, sir?" the shop employee said.

"Ya, do you have a heart necklace?" Shaoran asked the employee.

"Of course we do, would you like to purchase one?" The employee asked.

"Yes, Arigoto." Shaoran went to the cash register and waited there until the employee came back with a heart necklace in a box.

"That would be $13.50." the employee said.

"Ok." Shaoran gave the employee the money. "Arigoto" Shaoran said and he took the box with the necklace in it and walked off to the food court to wait for Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin.

* * *

-At the clothing store- 

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin are having fun trying out different clothes.

"Hey, Tomoyo-cahn, Meilin-chan, how does this dress look on me?" Sakura asked them while twirling around in it, so they can get a better look.

"How KAWAII! I love it. It suits you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo-chan said smiling at her.

"Really? Arigoto, Tomoyo-chan. What do you think, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's alright. It definitely suits you." Meilin said.

"Ok, I'll take it." Sakura said while smiling and went back into the changing room to take off the dress and changing back into the clothes she went to the plaza with. Then she comes out of the changing room while carrying the coat hanger with the dress on it. "Are you two going to buy anything?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't have any money to buy any new clothes." Meilin said frowning. "But they do have gorgeous clothing here." she said smiling.

"Oh, I'm not going to buy anything either. I have too much clothes already." Tomoyo said laughing.

"Ok, then let's go." Sakura said while walking to the cash register and giving the dress to the employee.

"That'll be $15.00." the employee said.

"Ahh, I only have $14.00, Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, can I borrow a dollar?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Kinomoto-san, I don't have any money left with me." Meilin said.

"Oh it's ok, do you have any money left, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh ya, I do. Here you go, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said handing her a dollar.

"Arigoto gozaimasu." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo and she handed the dollar to the employee along with the $14.00 she already has. "I'll find a way to repay you." Sakura said to Tomoyo while the three of them walk to the food court.

"Oh no, it's ok, it was just a dollar anyways." Tomoyo said.

"Oh really? Arigoto gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said smiling.

* * *

-30 minutes later at the food court- 

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura called out while running to him and Tomoyo and Meilin trying to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Shaoran called out while standing out of his chair. Sakura went up to him and Meilin and Tomoyo finally caught up with her and sat down on the chairs to catch their breaths. "You guys are just on time!" Shaoran said smiling.

"Did you buy anything, Shaoran-kun?' Sakura said.

"Um…ya I did." Shaoran said trying to hide the necklace in his jacket pocket.

"What did you buy?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Oh um…something." Shaoran said looking down.

"Oh well, I bought this pretty dress from the clothing store that I showed Meilin-chan." Sakura said smiling.

"Shaoran, they had some really gorgeous clothing in that store." Meilin said still sitting down on her chair. "I didn't have any money to buy anything though, we have to go back here sometime again, Kinomoto-san." Meilin said smiling at Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura said smiling back.

"Let's go, it's getting late." Tomoyo said while she stood up from her chair and walking off.

"Wait for me, Daidouji-san!" Meilin called out.

"Well, let's go, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said.

"Y-yeah, I'll be right there, go on, I'll catch up." Shaoran said, but suddenly his head started to hurt and he was putting his hands on his forehead and his heart started racing.

"Shaoran-kun, Are you alright?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"Y-ya, I'm fine, just go on." Shaoran said while still sitting and still putting his hands on his forehead and he got up and walked slowly while feeling dizzy. Then suddenly when he almost caught up with the three girls, he tried to hang onto a pole because he started to feel dizzy and his heart was beating faster then the normal rate, but then suddenly, "Sakura…" he called out quietly since he had no energy left…then suddenly…..

* * *

-Just outside the plaza- 

"Huh? Where's Shaoran?" Meilin asked.

"He's still in the plaza, I guess. He said he was going to catch up to us. I'll go find him." Sakura said. "You two wait here." Sakura said running off "I'll be right back!" she called out.

"I hope Li-kun is alright." Tomoyo said looking worried.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. I know Shaoran can take care of himself." Meilin smiled at Tomoyo.

"Well, ok." Then suddenly they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Sakura!" Tomoyo said while running off into the plaza to find her.

"Wait, Daidouji-san!" Meilin said running after her and she stopped right behind Tomoyo.

* * *

-Inside the plaza- 

"Huh? What's with this crowd?" Meilin asked surprised. She tried to get through, but there was too many people. "Hey! Let us through! Coming through…." Meilin then saw what was going on and suddenly she screamed. "SHAORAN!" Meilin and Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. Sakura was cradling Shaoran's head in her hands while crying. "W-what happened to him!" Meilin said.

"I-I-I don't know, when I went to look for him he-he-he was lying unconscious on the floor." Sakura said, while still crying.

"Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. Everything will be alright. Daidouji-san, go get some help! Hurry!" Meilin yelled out.

"Y-yeah." Tomoyo said running off. A couple minutes later the paramedics came and carried Shaoran into the ambulance.

"Can we go too?" Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura asked the paramedics.

"Well, ok…" the paramedics said. "Get in the ambulance quickly."

"Ok." the three of them said, quickly getting into the ambulance. Sakura sat right next to Shaoran and held his hand all the way to the hospital.

"_Oh, Shaoran, I hope you'll be alright." _Sakura thought in her mind...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3! I definately think this is an interesting chapter out of the other 2. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll get the 4th chapter up soon! Oh ya and Arigoto gozaimasu for reading my story . Oh ya, and please review! 


	4. The hospital

Notes:

Arigoto gozaimazu-Again, it means Thank you very much.

Sonomi is the name of Tomoyo's mom.

* * *

They finally arrive at the hospital and Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura got out of the ambulance quickly and the paramedics got out quickly with Shaoran on the ambulance bed and they rushed into the hospital with Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura right behind them. 

-In the Hospital-

Sakura is still holding Shaoran's hand and running along with the perimedics and the ambulance bed that Shaoran is on with Tomoyo and Meilin following behind her. "_Shaoran-kun, please wake up….Don't die on me……I love you, Shaoran-kun!"_ Sakura said in her mind.

"I'm sorry, kids, you can't go in his room just yet." the nurse stopped them in their tracks and Sakura let go of Shaoran's hand. Sakura started crying and put her hands to her face, so no one can see. "Please go to the waiting room. Is she going to be alright?" the nurse said.

"Ya, she'll be fine." Tomoyo said while holding Sakura in her arms.

"Will Shaoran be alright?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, we don't know yet, the doctors are looking at him right now." the nurse said while leading the kids to the waiting room.

"Arigoto gozaimazu" Meilin said to the nurse.

"Your welcome" the nurse said and went back to doing her job.

* * *

-In the waiting room- 

"I hope Li-kun will be alright" Tomoyo said looking worried and still holding Sakura in her arms.

"Ya, me too." Meilin said walking back and forth looking worried. "Kinomoto-san, are you going to be alright?" Meilin asked looking at Sakura's buried face in Tomoyo's arms.

"Ya, I'll be alright." Sakura said as her face came out of Tomoyo's arms and wiping her tears.

"Hey, don't worry, everything will be alright." Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura and putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Arigoto, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said trying to smile back at her and Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Shaoran-kun right now. I really hope he's going to be alright." Sakura said.

"Yes, I know." Tomoyo said.

"What's taking them so long!" Meilin said walking back and forth still.

"Just be patient, I'm sure they'll come…." Tomoyo said then suddenly the doctor came out of Shaoran's hospital room. "Wow, that was unexpected."

"Doctor!" Meilin ran to him and Tomoyo and Sakura got up and ran to him too. "Is he alright?" Meilin asked.

"You're Shaoran's friends, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we are." Tomoyo answered.

"Well, we don't know what's wrong with him right now, but he's resting in his room. You can go in and see him if you like." the doctor said.

"Arigoto gozaimazu" Meilin said and went into Shaoran's room with Sakura and Tomoyo following behind.

* * *

-In Shaoran's hospital room- 

"Shaoran!" Meilin called out.

"Shh…he's sleeping remember." Sakura said going up to Shaoran.

"Oh ya…" Meilin said looking down at Shaoran. "Oh no, it's already midnight." Meilin said looking at her watch. "It's getting late, we better head back, Daidouji-san, do you mind calling your mom to pick us up?" Meilin asked.

"Ok, I'll call her right now." Tomoyo then took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her home number. Tomoyo then talked into the phone then hung up. "Ok, she said she'll be right there. Sakura-chan, do you need a ride?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a bit." Sakura said sobbing a little while still looking down at Shaoran.

"Well, ok. come over to my house tomorrow and I'll show you the dress. Come on, Meilin-chan, let's go outside and wait for my mom. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she opened the door.

"See you, Kinomto-san. Get some rest too." Meilin said and followed Tomoyo out the door.

"See you guys!" Sakura called out quietly, so Shaoran won't wake up. "Oh Shaoran-kun, please wake up…" Sakura said quietly while she pulled up a chair and sat beside him while holding his hand. A couple of hours passed and Sakura just kept saying over and over again "Shaoran-kun, I hope you'll be alright." Sakura suddenly fell asleep on Shaoran's bedside while still holding his hand.

Suddenly a nurse opened the door to check on Shaoran. "The things love can do to you…." the nurse smiled and closed the door quietly and went back to tending the other patients.

* * *

-In the car- 

"I hope Sakura-chan will be alright." Tomoyo said looking worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Meilin said looking out the window. _It's Shaoran that I'm worried about."_ Meilin said in her mind.

"I'm sure both of them will be fine." Sonomi said.

"I hope so." Tomoyo said looking out the window too.

"By the way, what did happen when you four were at the plaza?" Sonomi asked.

Tomoyo suddenly jumped up and looked at her mother. "Oh, we heard Sakura-chan scream and we ran inside the plaza and there was this big crowd."

"Then we had to push our way through and then we saw Shaoran in Kinomoto-san's arms and Shaoran was laying unconscious on the floor." Meilin said.

"Well, that's what happened." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, must be hard dealing with a situation like that." Sonomi said.

"Ya, It was pretty scary." Tomoyo said.

"Ya." Meilin nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan will be alright staying with Li-kun tonight in he hospital." Sonomi said.

"Y-yeah." Meilin and Tomoyo said together.

The car pulled up in the driveway of Tomoyo's house. "Well, here we are. Now you girls go brush your teeth and change and I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good night." Sonomi said while getting out of the car.

"Good night, mother." Tomoyo said while kissing her on the cheek and then she ran in the house.

"Good night, Ms. Daidouji." Meilin said and ran inside with Tomoyo.

* * *

-In Shaoran's hospital room- 

"Sakura…" Shaoran mumbled a couple of timesthroughout the night…..

* * *

This is the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed typing it up . I'll try to update with the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm still having trouble on when to stop the chapter at, so ya. Please review. Arigoto gozaimazu . 


	5. The night of the Masquerade Ball

Notes/Reminders:

Sonomi is Tomoyo's mother.

I got the she looked lovely part from The Pigman which is a really good book.

I'm trying that line thingy tht my friend told me to do, so hope it works out.

* * *

It's morning time and then Shaoran suddenly wakes up…. 

"mmmm…." Shaoran mumbles while opening his eyes and then he notices Sakura on the bed still sleeping. _"Oh, Sakura….she must have been really worried…I'm glad that she stayed with me all night, even though I didn't know that she was here…"_

"Shaoran-kun…" Sakura mumbled. Shaoran jumped in surprise and he smiled while brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning, Mister Shaoran." the nurse came in and opened the curtains and then Sakura awakened with a jump.

"Shaoran-kun….you're awake. I was soo worried about you last night. I'm soo glad that you're o.k." Sakura said then hugged Shaoran.

"Everything's alright, I'm fine." Shaoran said blushing and his heart started to race and Shaoran screamed in pain.

Sakura backed away, "S-shaoran-kun! What's wrong!" Sakura said looking worried. The nurse noticed Shaoran yelling in pain and went to him straight away and pushed Sakura away. "Miss, can you please wait here, we need to handle this." the nurse said while getting out a needle to give to Shaoran. Then the nurse gave the needle to Shaoran and he calmed down. "Good thing I was here to tend to you, Mister Shaoran." the nurse said to him. "I'll be going now." the nurse turned to Sakura and said, "Miss, if this ever happens to him again, please get me to tend to him." the nurse said looking at Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura said looking worried. Then the nurse left. Sakura quickly went up to Shaoran. "Are you alright?" Sakura said starting to cry.

"Hey, Don't cry, I'm fine. The doctors said that I had a bit of a breathing problem at that time and it led to a heart attack, but I'm fine." Shaoran said while wiping Sakura's tears.

Sakura held Shaoran's hand, "I'm glad that you're alright. I'm just worried, that's all." Sakura said still holding Shaoran's hand.

"Oh ya, thanks for staying with me all night." Shaoran said smiling at her.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure that you didn't just come in and sleep here." Shaoran laughed and Sakura let out a little laugh. Suddenly Tomoyo and Meilin walks in and Sakura let go of Shaoran's hand and turned around facing Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Shaoran!" Meilin ran up to Shaoran. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Shaoran let out a weak smile.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said looking at Shaoran with a worried face.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked looking worried.

"Ya, I'm fine, I'm just worried about Shaoran-kun, that's all…"Sakura said still looking at Shaoran.

"Oh ya, you're going to come to my house today and try on your dress, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh ya, sure, but I don't want to leave Shaoran-kun's side." Sakura said.

Shaoran overheard and told Sakura, "Don't worry about me. Go to Daidouji-san's house. Have fun and don't worry about me too much." Shaoran said trying to smiling.

"Well, ok. Meilin-chan, can you stay with Shaoran-kun until we come back?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Meilin said. "See you guys later on."

"Ya, see ya." Sakura said.

"Bye, Meilin-chan." Tomoyo said.

--------------

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Hurry up I want to see how the dress looks on you." Tomoyo said eagerly.

"Oh, alright. I'm coming. Just wait a sec." Sakura said trying to zip up her dress. Then Sakura comes out and Tomoyo is very shocked.

"You look….amazing!" Tomoyo said smiling and running up to her.

"You really think so?" Sakura said looking at her dress.

"Of course, you'll be the most gorgeous girl at the Masquerade Ball tonight." Tomoyo said smiling at her.

"Oh, I don't think I should go." Sakura said looking sad.

"What! Why not?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"Well, I want to stay with Shaoran-kun for a bit." Sakura said.

"Aww, come on, you'll have a great time! Come on, please go." Tomoyo asked Sakura hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, alright." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo.

"Yay! Now I also got the perfect mask to go along with your dress." Tomoyo said looking for the mask and handing it to Sakura.

"I don't know…"Sakura said trying on the mask and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." Tomoyo said looking in the mirror with Sakura and putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders from behind.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo in the mirror. "I want to see your dress, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"Oh, alright." Tomoyo said rushing to her room to get the dress and she undressed behind her screen. Sakura is undressing….

-----------

"Shaoran, what happened?" Meilin asked.

"Well, I don't remember it that much, but all I remember is that I started to feel dizzy and then suddenly my heart started to hurt and it was racing then I collapsed on the floor and then I ended up here." Shaoran said.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you're alright." Meilin said. "Oh by the way, did Kinomoto-san answer your feelings yet?" Meilin asked.

"N-no, not yet." Shaoran said then he thought back to when she held his hand and started blushing a little bit.

"A-are you blushing?" Meilin asked letting out a little laugh.

"N-no, I'm not!" Shaoran said trying to hide his blushing.

"Oh, sure, you're not." Meilin said laughing.

-------------

A few hours later…

Tomoyo and Sakura walked in 5 hours before the Masquerade Ball.

"Hi, you two." Meilin said.

"Hi, Meilin-chan." Tomoyo and Sakura said.

Sakura walked up to Shaoran who was still awake. "Hi, Shaoran-kun."

"Hi, Sakura." Shaoran said.

"You don't mind if I go to the Masquerade Ball, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, of course not. It is your choice after all." Shaoran said. _"I guess I didn't get to ask her to the Masquerade Ball after all…."_ Shaoran said letting out a small sigh.

"Oh ok, well, Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan and I have to get ready to go to the Masquerade Ball, you don't mind staying a lone for a while, do you?" Sakura asked.

"No, no of course not, you three go have fun." Shaoran said.

"Well, ok. See you later, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said smilng and left with Meilin and Tomoyo behind them saying "Bye, Shaoran." Meilin said. "Bye, Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Bye, you three." Shaoran said and they left then he was alone in his hospital room. _"I guess I wasn't able to give her this necklace I bought her." _Shaoran said reaching into the drawer that was at his bedside and taking out the necklace and holding onto the box.

"Mister Shaoran." the nurse said walking in.

"Yes?" Shaoran said trying to hide the box.

"I couldn't help but overhear, tonight is the Masquerade Ball, right?" the nurse asked.

"Ya, that's right." Shaoran said asking.

"Well, if you want to go to the Masquerade Ball, I can let you go for a couple of hours, just until you give her that necklace. Then you have to come right back." the nurse said.

"R-really? You can do that for me?" Shaoran asked.

:"Of course, anything for love. I think I have an outfit that my nephew wore before that would probably fit you." the nurse said.

"Really? Thank you very much." Shaoran said smiling and trying to get out of his bed.

"Here, I'll help you." the nurse said going to Shaoran and helping him out of the bed and leading him to the chair. "Here, Ill be right back with the outfit." the nurse said leaving to go get the outfit and leaving Shaoran sitting in the chair staring out the window. A few minutes later….."Ok, I'm back." the nurse said carrying a mask and the outfit. "Here, try it on. I also found the mask to go with the outfit."

"Ok, Thanks." Shaoran said taking the outfit and the mask. "Can you please wait outside?" Shaoran asked the nurse kindly.

"Oh, of course. Just tell me when you're done." the nurse said leaving and closing the door while going to the front desk and checking out Shaoran for a couple of hours.

"Ok, done!" Shaoran called out and the nurse opened the door and she was surprised.

"Wow, you look….handsome." the nurse said smiling going to him and closing the door behind her.

"Really?" Shaoran said looking at his outfit in the mirror.

"Of course, and the mask is a nice touch too." the nurse smiled at him.

"Thank you soo much." Shaoran smiled back.

"Here, I'll drive you to the Masquerade Ball. Come on." the nurse said opening the door.

"Ok, I'm coming." Shaoran said following after the nurse.

------------

"Thank you so much for driving us to the Ball." Sakura said to Sonomi.

"Oh, anything for you, Sakura-chan and you girls look lovely tonight." Sonomi said.

"Thanks." the three girls said.

"Ok, we're here. Have fun tonight, girls. Tomoyo, you have your cell to call me when you girls are ready to go home, right?" Sonomi aked looking at Tomoyo through the car window.

"Ya, mother." Tomoyo said.

"Ok, then see you girls later and have fun!" Sonomi called as she drove off.

"Ok, girls, let's go in." Meilin said as she opened the door to the hotel and the three of them walked in.

Sakura walked in and she looked lovely….

* * *

The end of chapter 5! Sorry it took me a while to update, I was getting lazy, so ya. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks! 


	6. The Mask of Unexpectance

"Hurry up!" Shaoran said suddenly clutching his heart.

"Mister Shaoran, please be careful, you still have…."the nurse said.

"Ya, I know and sorry about yelling at you earlier." Shaoran said still clutching to his heart.

"Forget about it." the nurse said still dirving. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" the nurse said looking worried.

"Y-ya, I'll be fine." Shaoran said letting go of his heart.

-------------

They arrive at the hotel…"Ok, Mister Shaoran, we're here." the nurse said getting out of the car and opening the door for him.

"Thank you." Shaoran said slowly getting out of the car.

"Here, let me help you inside, at least." the nurse said grabbing a hold of Shaoran's hands.

"Ok." Shaoran said following the nurse, limping,

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, since your broken ankle…"the nurse said having second thoughts.

"Oh no, it's ok. I'll be fine. My ankle is feeling much better, thanks." Shaoran said smiling weakly.

---------------

They arrive inside the ball room…."Wow, it's amazing." Shaoran said looking amazed.

"Ya.." the nurse said agreeing.

"Well, maybe I should stay for a little bit and see how you do." the nurse said letting go of Shaoran's arms.

"No…no….I'm fine. I'll call you when I'm done." Shaoran said.

"Well, ok. Just be careful, Mister Shaoran." the nurse said bowing then leaving.

"_Hmm…I wonder which one is Sakura."_ Shaoran said. When Shaoran entered, only Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin looked over at him.

"_I hope that one is her."_ Shaoran said slowly walking over to her.

"Um..we'll be right back." Tomoyo and Meilin said running up to Shaoran.

"What do you think you're doing here!" Meilin said while dragging Shaoran outside the ball room. "You're still hurt and you can't dance with a broken ankle!" Meilin said looking worried. "Maybe you should just go…."Meilin said.

"I'll manage, don't worry about me." Shaoran said smiling.

"Have you found which one is Sakura-chan yet, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure she was with you two, right?" Shaoran said looking into the ballroom to see if Sakura was still there.

"Yup, doesn't she look lovely tonight?" Tomoyo said.

"Y-ya." Shaoran said looking into the ballroom at Sakura.

--------------

"Well, be careful." Meilin said. leading Shaoran back inside the ballroom and then to Sakura. "We'll be watching you just in case something goes wrong." Meilin said.

"Well, ok. Thanks." Shaoran said.

"Kinomoto-san!" Meilin said waving at Sakura while still holding Shaoran's wrist softly to not hurt him and leading him to Sakura.

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Meilin said with Tomoyo following behind her. "Meet, uh…" Meilin said stammering trying to not reveal his true identity.

"Conan" Shaoran said quickly making up a name.

"Conan-kun, nice to meet you. My name is Sakura." Sakura said bowing and Shaoran bowed back.

Shaoran held out his hand "Would you like to dance, Sakura?"

"Oh, I'm not a very good dancer." Sakura said starting to blush.

"Come on, Kinomoto-san, have some fun." Meilin said as she started to push Sakura closer to Shaoran.

"To tell you the trust, I'm not a very good dancer, either." Shaoran said whispering in her ear.

"Well, ok." Sakura said taking Shaoran's hand then both of them went to the ballroom dance floor. Sakura put her hand on Shaoran's hand and they started to waltz.

"You're a pretty good dance, Miss Sakura." Shaoran whispered into her ear.

"Well, thanks. I'm not a very good dancer. Now you, Conan-kun, is a pretty good dancer." Sakura said while whispering in his ear.

"I thank you." Shaoran said.

------------

"They look like they're having fun, don't you think, Daidouji-san?" Meilin asked while looking at Sakura and Shaoran dance. "Though Kinomoto-san is a little slow on figuring out that really is Shaoran." Meilin said.

"Ya, they look like they're having a good time." Tomoyo said.

"But what I'm worried about is his broken ankle. Hope Kinomoto-san doesn't found out it really is Shaoran or then she's probably going to get mad." Meilin said looking worried.

------------

"What! How can you let him go with that broken ankle of his!" the doctor yelled out.

"Well, the big Masquerade Ball is tonight and he wanted to go and…" the nurse said.

"Oh that's just great….I hope he can manage with his broken ankle." the doctor said walking away.

"_Oh, Mister Shaoran, I hope you'll be alright."_ the nurse said.

-----------  
Shaoran starts limping while he dances with Sakura.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" Sakura said while looking down at his ankle and seeing him limp a little.

"Ya, I'm fine." Shaoran said. "Excuse me." Shaoran said letting go of her hands and walking outside of the hotel and to the side of the hotel.

Sakura walks over to Tomoyo and Meilin while Sakura looks in a dreamy state.

"Well, how are our little two dancers doing?" Meilin said smiling.

Sakura jumped a little and was out of her dreamy state. "Oh, he's a pretty good dancer." Sakura said smiling.

Ten minutes pass and Shaoran is still outside.

"That's odd, Conan-kun hasn't come back yet." Sakura said looking worried.

-------------

"I'll go check on him, you two stay here." Sakura said while walking outside to the side of the hotel. Sakura sees Shaoran standing outside. "Conan-kun?" Sakura said walking towards him.

Shaoran turns around in surprise. "Oh, Miss Sakura."

"Are you alright? You've been gone for 10 minutes." Sakura said stopping.

"Oh ya, I'm fine." Shaoran said sweating a little.

"You don't look that well, maybe I should take you home." Sakura said.

"N-no, I'm fine. I got something to give you." Shaoran said while putting his hand in his pocket and he was about to take out the necklace when suddenly…

"Conan-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura said running up to him.

"Y-ya I'm…" then Shaoran screamed out while he was clutching his heart.

Then Meilin and Tomoyo came out of the hotel looking for Sakura then they came upon Shaoran and Sakura and they ran towards them.

"What happened!" Meilin said.

"I-I don't know. He suddenly started screaming and…" Sakura said holding onto Shaoran.

"Go call 911! Hurry!" Meilin yelled to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head and ran inside the hotel to call 911.

"_Shaoran, I knew this would happen. You shouldn't have came here…"_ Meilin said.

Sakura reached for his mask then "Kinomoto-san, I don't think you should do that." Meilin said reaching for her hand and stopping her.

"Well, why not?" Sakura said.

"Um…well…." Meilin said stammering.

"I want to know who this guy is before he might die on me." Sakura said. "Now please let go." Sakura said while Meilin let go of her hand and Sakura reached for the mask.

"_Oh no, I hope she won't freak out that Shaoran is actually Conan. I'm sorry, Shaoran." _Meilin said while Sakura took off the mask and it revealed Shaoran.

Then Sakura fell back on her feet.

"S-Shaoran-kun! This can't be possible!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Shaoran coming here earlier, we were afraid you would send him back to the hospital or something." Meilin said going to Sakura, but then Sakura pushed away and Meilin looked shocked. "If that's how it is, fine. We were only trying to give you two the best night!" Meilin said sobbing then going to Shaoran to rest his head on her lap. Then Tomoyo came out.

"The ambulance will be here in a second." Tomoyo said seeing Sakura still looking surprised and then going to Meilin. "She found out about Li-kun, hasn't she?"

"You think?' Meilin said.

"Well, I didn't think she would take it this seriously, I mean, he just wanted to have a nice night with her." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura leaning against the tree, still on the floor and her dress was getting a little dirty. "I hope she'll be alright."

"Ya, me too." Meilin said.

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner, just been lazy. Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everybody who read my story and liked it. Please review and Thanks!  



	7. The Hospital Blues

Finally the ambulance came and the paramedic got out of the ambulance with a stretcher to put Shaoran on and they went to where Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Shaoran were at.

Meilin said, "About time you guys got here, Shaoran is breathing…funny." She looked at Shaoran, while he was panting heavily and sweating a bit then she looked back at Sakura and they picked up Shaoran and put him on the stretcher.

Meilin said, "Hey, can we come too?" hoping that they would say yes.

The paramedic said, "Well...ok, fine, get in the ambulance, quickly." the paramedics carried Shaoran into the back of the ambulance and Tomoyo went over to Sakura and lended her a hand.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go." Then Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and wiping away her tears then she nodded and took Tomoyo's hand and she brushed herself off while they both walked to the ambulance and they went inside and sat down while the paramedic closed the doors and the other paramedic stayed with Shaoran and the girls in the back.

Meilin asked, "Hey, Kinomoto-san, are you alright?" Sakura nodded a little while looking down at Shaoran and holding his hand all the way to the hospital.

Tomoyo said, "We truly are sorry about not telling you earlier."

Sakura smiled at Meilin and Tomoyo, "It's alright you two, I forgive you." Then she turned back her attention to Shaoran, while still holding his hand then she squeezed his hand a little _"Oh, Shaoran-kun, please be alright…"_

-------------

They finally arrive at the hospital and the kids got out first then they stood aside while the paramedics carried in Shaoran on the stretcher bed and Sakura was running with the paramedics while holding Shaoran's hand.

Sakura whispered while she cried quietly, "Please be alright, Shaoran….I love you." Then the paramedics arrived in the surgery room and Sakura let go of Shaoran's hand and she cried while she watched them take him away into the surgery room and Tomoyo went up to Sakura and held her while she cried.

Tomoyo said while they walked with Meilin to sit down, "Sakura-chan, everything will be alright, don't worry, me and Meilin-chan will be here for you…always."

Then Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes, "T-thank you."

Tomoyo smiled and wiped away Sakura's tears, "Anytime." Then Sakura buried her face in Tomoyo's chest again while Tomoyo held her and hummed a tune to calm her down. Then suddenly Keroberos flew out of Sakura's purse.

"Whoa, it was stuffy in there, thank goodness…fresh air." Then he took a sniff then he looked over at Sakura and flew to her while petting her on the shoulder. "Hey, Sakura, are you alright? I saw what happened tonight, must have been tough.."

Then Sakura looked up at Kero and smiled a little, "Ya, I'll be fine, I promise. Oh and thanks for sneaking in my purse! You better not have messed with anything in there." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him and pointing a finger at him.

Kero put his hands up defenselessly, "No, no, not me, I didn't mess with anything in your purse and anytime for sneaking into your purse, I'm your guardian, I have to watch over you." He said while smiling at her then Sakura smiled back. Then Sakura got up and walked back and forth while Kero sat on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I hope the kid will be alright. I hate to see Sakura sad like this."

Tomoyo said, "I'm sure Li-kun will be fine." She said smiling up at Kero.

Kero closed his eyes and nodded. "I hope so."

Sakura then said, "Anyone thirsty or hungry? I'm going to the vending machines to get something." Sakura then took her purse from the seat and she started to look in her wallet to see if she had enough money.

Tomoyo said starting to get up, "Here, I'll go with you."

"No, no I'll be fine. Just stay here and if the doctors come out please come and get me." Sakura then smiled and then she was about to take off when she turned to Kero and said "Kero-chan, I'll get you a little snack." She then smiled and took off again.

Kero then smiled and called to Sakura, "Thanks, Sakura!" Then Sakura put a hand up to show that she heard him.

--------------

A nurse was walking past by Sakura and bumped into her by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss. I was in a hurry and.."

Sakura then smiled and said, "Oh, It's alright."

Sakura was about to take off again when the nurse put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura turned around, "You're Miss Sakura, correct? Mister Shaoran told me about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sylvia." The nurse then put a hand out so Sakura can shake it.

Sakura shook Sylvia's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, were you taking care of Shaoran before?"

"Ya, I was. He must really love you, he told me a lot about you, but he also did mention one thing that we was afraid that you didn't love him back since he said you didn't answer him back."

Sakura blushed a little then she looked up, "Oh, I guess he told you a lot about me…heh."

Sylvia smiled, "Ya, and you look more beautiful in person then what Mister Shaoran described you to me."

Sakura then blushed a little, "Oh, thank you, I must say you're a beautiful young women yourself." Sakura smiled.

"Why thank you, Miss Sakura." Sylvia said.

"Your welcome and please call me just Sakura." Then Sakura noticed the ring on Sylvia's finger. "Oh, you're married? Congratulations." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you , Mi..I mean Sakura. Well, I must go back to work. It was nice meeting you." Then Sylvia smiled and then she walked the other way. Then Sakura kept walking and she turned the corner and she arrived at the snack machines and she put in a dollar and got ice tea for herself and then she went to the machine next to it and put in a dollar and she got a brownie for Kero then she started walking back.

Sakura got to the lobby, "Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me?" then Sakura went to Kero and gave him the brownie.

Kero quickly opened it and he looked at Sakura and smiled, "Thanks, Sakura." then Kero started to eat the brownie

Sakura started to giggle, "Anytime, Kero-chan."

Then Meilin spotted the doctor coming out and then she and Sakura ran to the doctor while Tomoyo quickly put Kero back in Sakura's purse with the brownie and Kero kept eating the brownie and then when he was done, he threw the wrapper aside and looked carefully out of the opening in Sakura's purse.

Meilin said, "Doctor, is Shaoran alright?" she looked at the doctor, waiting for an answer.

* * *

Hey peoplez! Sorry for not updating in a while...been stressed out and had to do a lot of things and been lazy..heh, but I'm back Hmm..what will happen to Shaoran? Keep on reading and I will update as soon as possible and thanks for reading and reviewing and please review again Thank you 


End file.
